dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Mode
Survival Mode is a game mode in Dan The Man. The player is tasked to survive the goons' attacks for as long as possible. If the player is defeated or the time is up, the player loses and dies and shows their score how much they survived. Unlike Story mode, the Survival mode allows the player to choose power-ups, of which there are four: *Protective Shield: Gives the player a shield which gives them twice as much health *Berserk: All the player's melee attacks are three times as powerful *Extra Time: Every clock item obtained by the player gives one extra second *Midas Touch: Every attack on an enemy makes them drop a lot of coins Between some arenas, the player can choose one power-up and either a weapon or a health item. Each arena increases in difficulty from the previous. There are three levels of difficulty: Easy, Medium, and Hard. Arenas 1 to 4 in Easy Mode costs 500 coins for every powerup, for 5 to 8 is 1000, and 9 and higher is 1500. Arenas 1 to 3 in Normal Mode costs 500 coins, 4 to 8 is 1000, and 9 and higher is 1500. Arenas 1 and higher in Hard Mode does not start with 500 coins. Arenas Arena 1 Arena 1 is the easiest survival arena, that you can instantly defeat all the weak goons with Ultimate Uppercuts, or Advanced or Ultimate Power Attack. Arena 1M Arena 1M has Royal Captains, and Ninjas instead of Troopers and Soldiers. Arena 1X Arena 1X is the hardest first arena, that has troopers with 80 or 60 health, or a tactical group of blue soldiers. Arena 2 Arena 2 is the second easiest survival arena, it has Shotgun Soldiers and Gun Troopers. Arena 2M Arena 2M is exactly the same, but with Special Agents and Ninja Marksmen. Arena 2X Arena 2X has now blonde agents, dragon ninjas, and dragon marksmen, or a tactical group with lots of blue-haired soldiers. Arena 3 Arena 3 is a group of Cyberdogs, Royal Captains, and Ninjas to survive, or a tactical group of regular Ninjas. Arena 3M Arena 3M has now blue-haired Soldiers, green troopers, electrical purple troopers, and shot-orb troopers. Arena 3X Arena 3X now has gold shield troopers, supercharged captains that have 120 health, and diamond dogs that have 80 health, or gold drones. Arena 4 Arena 4 now has SWAT Fliers, and SWAT Gunners, but still there are previous goons. Arena 4M Arena 4M is truly different, it has Bruisers and Aggressive Commandos or Elite Commandos. Arena 4X Arena 4X is a hardest arena survival center that you have to face all the Hard Mode goons: Blue Haired Soldiers, Green Troopers, Electrical Purple Troopers, Shot-Orb Troopers, Special Blonde Agents, Gold Shield Troopers, Supercharged Captain, Diamond Dog, Gold Drone, SWAT Flier 2.0, SWAT Gunner 2.0, Electric Bat, Dragon Ninja, Dragon Marksman, Strong Bruisers, Fifteen-Bullet Commandos, and Super Aggressive Commandos (renamed to Elite Soldiers, Elite Troopers, Plasma Gun Troopers, Plasma Gun Soldiers, Super Special Agents, Barrier Troopers, Royal Commanders, Cyberdogs 2.0, Killer Drones, SWAT Fighters, SWAT Launchers, Lightning Bats, Shinobis, Shinobi Marksmen, Buff Bruisers, Commando Pros, and Elite Commando Pros). Arena 5 and higher Arena 5 and higher, will get to survive during these deadly arenas. The puzzles are harder to learn. Other Difficulties To unlock Medium, the player must defeat arena five of Easy, and to unlock Hard, the player has to defeat arena five of Medium. =Gallery = Unlock Survival Mode.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Survival-Hard-EN.png Category:Game Modes Category:Dan the Man game